Heart beat
by Poprocksluva
Summary: When Draco goes on a personal mission to corner Hermione Granger his intentions are not at all what you would expect. Smut.


Draco malfoy sat at the slytherin table staring across the great in thought.

Pansy was pawing at his arm and whining 'sweet nothings' to him. Draco grunted in ascent. Although obviously disgruntled by his response she settled on what she could get and continued to look smugly around the hall, gloating her position next to Draco.

Draco however had other things on his mind, staring across to the other side of the great hall his eyes rested on a girl with curly brown hair. How was he going to get Granger alone. She always seemed to be surrounded by those two blundering oafs she calls friends. Draco sat staring until dinner ended, a smirk gracing his features as it did. Maybe his little problem would sort itself out.

"But, Mione."

"Ronald, please swallow before continuing that question it disgusting", said hermione granger not looking up from her copy of advanced runes she was reading.

After a few moments of quiet only broken by Ron's over exaggerated chewing and swallowing motions she was interrupted from her reading again.

"Mione, please cant you ditch your little study session and help me we have a 2 foot long potions essay due tomorrow and all I have is the title"

The brightest witch of her age rolled her eyes,"and why is it not done i reminded you and reminded you"

"come Mione, just a few paragraphs" Ron said hopefully

"Yeah Hermione it wouldn't hurt to drop a study session and help us"Harry chimed in.

"US!," yelped Hermione,"both of you haven't started" she slammed her book and shoved it into her bag.

"Thanks", chimed Harry and Ron thinking she was packing up so he could rush up stairs and start working on their essays.

"for what",she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You know", said Ron with faltering confidence.

"Help us with our essays?" Harry finished for him with a hinted of hopefulness

"oh no, I told I'm studying if you two morons had asked me a few days ago I would have helped but you are being as impossible as always". Hermione stood up."Good luck with your essays boys" she teased over her shoulder as she left the great hall, leaving harry and Ron with looks of utter shock and denial on there faces at not having hermione there to swoop in and save them from Snapes wrath at the two non existent essays they had to hand in the next day.

Hermione walked out of the great hall alone, or so she thought. While everyone else was was still finishing their dinner Draco Malfoy quietly and with little notice left his seat and pursued Granger.

Hermione was walking slowly up to the library, wishing she had a better excuse not to write essays for harry and Ron than study. Well an excuse that she could tell them at least. But they need to learn a lesson and if she simply went back up to the common room she'd be pestered all night. So to the trusty old library it distracted herself by thinking back to the previous weekend, how heavenly it had been."ahhhh", she quietly let out as she meandered along the quiet, deserted candle lit corridor.

Malfoy rounded a corner quietly to the sound of a sigh. Again that trademark malfoy smirk came to his face again, knowing who that belongs turning the corner he saw her, slowly making her way down the corridor. now grinning her silently snuck up behind her grabbed her, placing his hand over the mouth and pulling her thrashing into an empty classroom nearby.

He let her go and before she had a chance to recover he locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing, unlock that door", Hermione screamed while reaching for her wand.

"Calm down its me", Malfoy replied in a cool voice leaning against the door frame.

"Lumos", Hermione's wand tip ignited shining upon Draco's face.

"Bloody hell you could have simply called to me you know that right" Hermione said in her regular voice relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, I could've", Draco said as he began using his wand to light up the room,"But wheres the fun in that, I thought you wanted thrills and danger, not just hi"

"Well you have a point there,but now that you've terrified me whats next?"Hermione asked her eyes glinting at Draco in the dark.

Hermiones heart beat sped up and her breathing got shallow as Draco straightened himself up from the door frame and cross to hermione. Draco reached down, grabbed Hermiones hand and put it on his chest.

"Do you feel that"

"What"

"My heart beat"

"What about it"

"what does it sound like"

"steady"

"yes", Draco smirked"and I can hear your heart beating without even trying"

Draco held her hands and pulled them down from from his chest and leaned in slowly

Their lips met in a strong, passionate kiss, Draco let go of Hermiones hands and hermione let go of her inhibitions.

Draco bit Hermiones lip making her gasp giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue entered the young witches mouth and she moaned.

He moved his lips from hers and traced sensuous kisses down her neck, pushing her cloak of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, continuing to push her button up school shirt to the side.

Hermione leaned her head to the side eyes closed in bliss until she realised Draco was unbuttoning her shirt. She snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing"

"Ha, it's pretty obvious isn't it", he chuckled finishing the last button and tugging it off her, leaving he in he black lacy bra, Griffindor tie, plaid skirt, mary janes and knee high looked like a dream, milky white skin flushed with arousal. His eyes traveled up to her face and he saw uncertainty.

"Shh, it going to be fine", He whispered kneeling in front of her"just relax"

His hand flew up her thigh to her underwear which he quickly tugged down before she could object. He flicked up her skirt and touched her. At this Hermione started to relax. This was kind of fun having sex in a classroom where anyone could see. She gasped in pleasure as he began to use his tongue on her. She must have stood there for ten minutes his skilled tongue circling her clit and darting in and out of she knew was that she could barely stand after the first orgasm washed over her, let alone the second.

When she came down from her second orgasm, Draco emerged from between her thighs and closed the gap between there mouths. She was dazed and a little bit shocked. She could taste her self in his mouth which just turned her on even more.

Draco pulled and spun her around. Hermione was facing the door. Draco unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. The tall slytheryn lent down and whispered in her ear. "Dinners over better be quiet". Hermione was confused for a moment before she heard foot steps. Half the school was walking through the corridor beyond that door.

Hermione yelled out as Draco entered her abruptly from behind. His head was inside her and slowly he inched every part of his engorged member into her tightness then stopped, giving her a moment to adjust to his girth. Hermione inwardly chastised herself for yelling. She couldn't make any noise or somebody might come in.

Draco began to slide from her so slowly she almost couldn't stand it. He withdrew himself all the way before pushing back in. Slowly but surely he began to gain pace, This should have been extacy to Hermione, which it was but it was like torture having to withstand being pounded into from behind by such a skilled wizard and she couldn't make a peep.

She felt every inch of him as he entered and exited her so fast she could barely register. He entered her to the hilt and she felt so full she thought she might explode. She began to feel the pleasure building within her and bit down on her knuckles to stop herself from screaming while the orgasm gripped her.

She came down from this high shaking and with tears forming in her eyes from the strain of keeping it all could he not be finished yet. Draco showed no signs of being close until. He began to slow slightly. Yet he didn't finish. No. He suddenly pulled out and though hermione wanted him to finish, she felt like there was a gaping hole in her.

Hermione was panting heavily while Draco tuned her around and lay her back on a desk. Her eyes foggy with arousal and her bare breasts heaving was too much. Draco grabbed her breasts and begun to play with and tease them, enticing moans from the beautiful witch beneath him. Draco tenderly kissed her, as he withdrew Hermiones lips stayed with his. Once when they were finally both upright Draco firmly broke the kiss. The sight of hermione unbearable he grabbed her hand and placed it on his arousal slowly guiding it to pump up and down his considerable length. Draco withdrew his hand as she kept pumping.

Growing impatient for release The wizard gripped her shoulders and roughly pushed her into a kneeling position in front of him. Knowing what he wanted hermione immediately took his length in her mouth and began sucking. hard. Moving her head back and forth as fast as she could. Using her hands to take care of what she couldn't fit down her throat. After a surprisingly short time she heard Draco's breath become short gasps and he began to withdraw from her mouth to cum. Without thinking hermione lent forward to keep him in her mouth. Draco looked down at her with increased arousal and surprise as he came into her mouth.

Hermione gulped down every drop of cum Draco spurted into her warm mouth.

Draco took a step back from her and took her hand to help her off of her knees. He then turned around tucking his penis back into his pants. He tossed her back her shirt and bra, which she hastily put on. two minutes later they stood at the door looking at each other.

As Draco wordlessly reached for the doorknob and opened the door Hermione couldn't help but feel shocked. He was just leaving. just before he stepped into he corridor Draco turned around and kissed Hermione, sweet and tenderly. As their lips broke apart they were face to face for a moment. "See you later" Draco said as he turned around and left for the dungeons. "Yes . Yes you will" hermione thought, "I hope so"


End file.
